


XO

by painted_pictures



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pictures/pseuds/painted_pictures
Summary: “Isn’t this illegal?” He choked out after forcing the alcohol own.Pete shrugged, lighting a cigarette. “Probably.”





	XO

**Author's Note:**

> there’s not much sex okay there isn’t anything explicit it ends before anything like that happens okay (which is why it didn’t make it to 1k words, i didn’t want to go any further)

Sometimes he wondered where he’d be if he hadn’t gone to that stupid party.

 

Mikey didn’t even remember whose house it was. It was probably clean at one point, but that had been ruined by the beer stains tattooing the sofas and cigarette butts scattered across the floors. There were people everywhere and-  _ Jesus Christ,  _ it was loud. He wanted to lock himself in the bathroom, but most of them had a sickening smell of vomit and someone was probably having sex in at least one of them. Instead, he managed to find the back door and escape outside, where a surprisingly small amount of people lingered. The noise was much quieter out here, though, and he didn’t feel so claustrophobic. He didn’t mind the little company.

Mikey walked along the side of the house. He leaned against the wall, letting the warm breeze ruffle his hair. For a few minutes, all he could hear was the muffled noise from inside, a dog barking in the distance, the leaves brushing against each other in the slight wind.

“Whatcha doing?”

Mikey jumped slightly, turning his head quickly to see a figure standing beside him. Pete Wentz.

Pete wasn’t exactly one of the “popular” kids, but he was definitely close. He was well-known for his sarcastic comments and how he’d nearly been suspended multiple times. Mikey was also pretty sure he played bass. And he was really,  _ really  _ fucking pretty. He was hot and cute at the same time, which Mikey thought was unfair. A lot of girls (and, as much as many of them tried to deny it, guys too) had developed crushes on him. But, honestly, who can blame them?

Mikey lowered his gaze to the ground in front of him. “Nothing.”

Pete handed him a bottle. “Want some?”

Mikey took a small sip. It burned his throat and tasted like shit. It took all of his willpower not to spit it out.

“Isn’t this illegal?” He choked out after forcing the alcohol own.

Pete shrugged, lighting a cigarette. “Probably.”

Mikey rolled his eyes. He took another sip from the bottle of whateverthefuck, only wincing slightly at it’s now expected bitterness.

“Hey.”

Mikey looked up. “Yeah?”

“Come on. Follow me.” Pete grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the backyard. Mikey was so started he dropped the bottle and almost tripped over it.

Pete pulled him along inside the house and up a flight of stairs. “In here,” He said, pushing open a slightly cracked door with his free hand.

Inside, it looked like a normal bedroom. It had a queen bed with a nightstand on one side. The blinds on the window were open. Pete closed them.

Mikey stood awkwardly. He didn’t know what to do.

“Shut the door.” Pete ordered. Mikey did as he said then walked over to sit on the bed beside Pete.

Mikey cleared his throat. “So, what are we- mmph!” He was cut off by Pete leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

“Shhh,” He whispered into the kiss.

It held for a beat too long before Mikey broke away, embarrassed and suddenly a little shy. Pete looked at him, saying nothing.

He reached out and touched the other’s  arm gently, letting his fingers brush against skin before letting his hand fall to cover Mikey’s. It was enough to send shivers throughout Mikey’s body.

Pete glanced up at him, eyes shining with something unreadable. His mouth was open ever-so-slightly. The moonlight that shone in from under the blinds illuminated his body. His features were clear.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Mikey breathed.

Pete gave a small smirk. ”Hold on.”

Mikey glared. He almost said ‘ _ Not what I meant’  _ but held back.

Eyes flitting briefly to the door, Pete leaned in again and kissed Mikey with seemingly all the passion and lust in the world. He wrapped his arms around Mikey’s waist tightly. This time it was Pete who broke the kiss.

“Yes?” He asked, looking for consent before continuing. His breath was hot on Mikey’s neck.

Mikey nodded, breath hitching. “Yeah.”

“Good.”

The arms around his waist disappeared and Mikey was pushed down onto his back, staring up at Pete.

Pete slid a hand underneath Mikey’s shirt, grabbing onto it and pulling it over Mikey’s head. He did the same for his own.

_ Tonight’s going to be fun. _

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little more,, extreme? than i usually write but it was fun


End file.
